Harry Potter and the Tear Stone year 7
by LimeLoser
Summary: Harry's last year at Hogwarts approaches, and it seems that Harry might have a normal year where his life is in fact NOT risked but Harry has a past of being deceived by first impressions! Harrys new affection for Ginny makes him more vulnerable than ever


Harry Potter and the Tear Stone  
  
(7th Year)  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed and let out a great sigh. Tomorrow he would be leaving for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. At 17, Harry was a tall, slender young man with piercing blue eyes- just as his father, James Potter, had been. Harry lay back and thought of his mother and father, and of his godfather, Sirius. His mind soon quieted, and he drifted into a light slumber.  
  
"THUD!" was the sound of something fairly solid hitting his window. Harry jumped out of bed and threw his window open, immediatly searching for the Weasley's owl, Errol. Harry figured he could recognize the sound of Errol's head thumping against his window by now- but the bird was nowhere to be found. Harry's eyes scanned the ground, and eventually a red blur came into focus. He wondered what in the world Ron was doing here, until he heard the red blur giggle sweetly. This was definetly worth putting his glasses on, so Harry found his spectacles and placed them on his face, while still hanging curiously out his window. Ginny Weasley's glowing face came into focus.  
  
"Harry!" whispered Ginny, who was holding 3 or 4 rotting plums in her left arm (must have been what she'd thrown at the window). "Harry, come on, grab a bag and lets go have one last summer outing before school!"  
  
Harry couldn't resist her button nose, covered in tiny freckles, which wrinkled at him with a smile. He grabbed a leather bag, threw 2 sodas, some wizard money, and a small blue bound book in it, slung it over his shoulder and began to climb down the ivy to Ginny- not, of course, without grabbing his Firebolt.   
  
"Hello, Ginny" said Harry, beaming at her and blushing.   
  
"Harry..." whispered Ginny, her voice trailing off. Then the both of them stood in silence for a moment taking in how much the other had changed in a matter of one month (the time since Ginny's last visit). Harry had stubble decorating his broad jawline. He was nearly an inch taller. It seemed to Ginny his eyes had gotten bluer, and his hair even more messy (she'd always liked his hair). Harry paused to take in all of Ginny too. Her freckles hadn't faded, but her face had made the transition fully from child to young woman. Her cheeks glowed against her long, soft hair. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but she was always a small, delicate girl. Harry liked protecting her, anyway. She'd thinned out in the waist, and become more hippy, and graceful- not at all the awkward 10 year old Harry had first met. Harry noticed a few other things as well-- which made both of them blush and turn their heads away.  
  
"I, ehm.. I missed you Ginny." stuttered Harry, desparately trying to read Ginny's facial expression, which looked both worried and happy.  
  
"Oh, Harry I missed you too!" said Ginny in an exhasperated whisper. Then she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him on her tip-toes until neither one could breathe. Harry hugged her back, softly- seemingly afraid she'd crumble in his hands.  
  
"Does your mum know you're here?" asked Harry, suddenly realising she was all by herself.  
  
"'Course not, Harry. Just because I'm the only girl doesn't mean I didn't inherit at least a bit of my brothers' mischeif!" she laughed out. "I flagged the Knight Bus"  
  
"Is Ron at home asleep, then?"  
  
"Yes, he's quieter there! But I suppose you wish I'd brought him along...."  
  
"Actually... I'm rather glad you and I get some alone time. Ron and I get Quiddich practices, and we share quarters. Yes, it's definetly nice getting to be alone...with.. you... "  
  
There was another pause for them to gaze into each others' eyes- each one knowing the secret the other one kept. Ginny eyed Harry's Firebolt, her green eyes twinkling with excitement. Of course Harry noticed, he was meant to!  
  
Harry motioned for Ginny to mount the Firebolt. After she had, Harry mounted it behind her, and wrapped his arms around in front of her to steer.  
  
"Ready?" asked Harry, his palms already sweating.  
  
"As I'll ever be!" sighed Ginny, as Harry kicked off the ground, sending them soaring up into the night sky. 


End file.
